In the eyes of my Brother
by sesshoumaruismine
Summary: there are two sides to every story...rnplease R&R so i know people are reading, i won't work on it if i think there's no one reading, thanx.


KK... this is my second and I will still be updating the first for those who care... I just got another idea and had to post it cuz I was feeling without Sesshoumaru (lots of stories have had none of him) I starred him _and _Inuyasha. By the way I altered Sesshoumaru's personality a bit to match the story better but he's still Sesshoumaru! Soooooo... here goes

oh and no I don't own sesshoumaru

**My brother the biggest ass**:

**-x-x-x-x-x-x enter Inuyasha**

"Shut that damn t.v. off now you stupid ass!" my stupid brother was yelling from down the hall.

"Make me bitch!" I yelled back, yea sure I was confident when it came to yelling at him but he had to drag my mom into it, every freakin' time!

He only does it because she'll take his side! And he can't be mommy's favorite since she's not his mom! I think it's because she thinks dad would be upset if she disciplined him. I don't think that! Not at all!_ I_ think he'd like it, or at least I would!

I'm always pissed off! Or so it may seem because my stupid brother gets his way every time!

And just as I predicted here came Mother-dearest.

"Inuyasha honey," she said opening my door and stepping in "you're brother can't sleep with that t.v. on. Will you please turn it off? You should be asleep now anyways."

I lifted the remote and turned it off. "Happy?"

"Very" my mother responded "now get some shut-eye, I love you." She bent down and kissed my forehead, as always. She left, gently closing the door on her way out. I could hear her walking downstairs slowly as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning there was no need to set an alarm clock, nope my stupid ass brother had a handle on that. Every morning him and dad argue same time same place.

I got up and did as I usually did. Took a shower packed my bag, and ate my breakfast that my mother made. I always noticed something. Every day mom makes breakfast, but Sesshoumaru never thanks her for it he just grabs his food and wolfs it down every morning then leaves flashing his keys as if to say _ha ha loser I have a car and I'm not giving you a ride! _But he never says anything like that aloud, at least not in front of my parents.

I always get a ride with Miroku. He lives right down the street and I just walk to his place every morning.

If for some reason you're wondering why I don't get a ride with Sesshoumaru maybe you should re-read the whole part of the story, yea that should say enough.

My life got this horrible well the day I was born. From what I know, Sesshoumaru's mom and our dad got a divorce when he was about 3. He met my mom and fell in love and all that mushy gushy lovey shit. So sesshoumaru hates me because either we're not full brothers or because he's a dumb shit, personally I think it's the second one but believe what you must.

My brother _is_ the biggest ass!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x** **enter Sesshoumaru**

I woke up for the third time in one night because of Inuyasha's damn t.v. before yelling at him "Shut that damn t.v. off now you stupid ass!"

He of course had to argue "make me bitch!"

Damn that Inuyasha and all his assy ways! I hate him so much I could drown in it! Damn!

So here comes Izayoi to frigging tell me off again. She poked her head in and talked to me as if I were listening or something. And said something weird like "Sesshoumaru, please don't yell at your brother just get up and talk to him so you don't wake the rest of the house, please."

"Whatever" I responded simply. She sighed and walked over to Inuyasha's room. I really couldn't help overhearing their conversation, great hearing you know. Anyways this is how theirs went:

"Inuyasha honey, you're brother can't sleep with that t.v. on. Will you please turn it off?"

(The t.v. was turned off)

"happy?"

"Very, now get some shut-eye, I love you."

"Good night mommy I love you too!"

" I know you do baby go to sleep"

"but mommy I need my milk and cookies"

"oh you can't have milk you'll wet the bed again"

"no I won't! I promise! Please can I at least have my bottle? And while you're here change my diaper I (-laughs-) I wet my booty again!"

"No honey, you need to (-laughs-) be independent"

"but mommy I can't! Change my poopie Now! Now!"

Ok, ok I'll admit that's not exactly how it went but it was pretty damn close if you ask me (and besides why not make my brother sound like the baby he is?).

So the next morning I wake up at like 5:30 as always and get ready for school. Then my dad starts yelling at me about shit I didn't even do. This waking Inuyasha up, cuz that stupid lazy bum can't get his ass up on his own!

While I'm still arguing with the bastard I for some stupid reason call my father, Inuyasha comes down like a frickin' goodie two shoes and goes "thanks for breakfast mom"

So now that stupid ass hole that I call my father looks to me and goes "why can't you be more like your brother?"

Ooh I'll give you a reason why cause he's a dumb ass miss perfect ass who always gets his way!

But instead I mumbled "whatever" and grabbed my breakfast on my way out the door. I jumped in my car and was about to drive off when one of the dogs grabbed my pant leg "what the hell do you want?" I said picking up the puppy.

He continued to yank until I got out of the car and followed him into the backyard, and that's when I saw the others. Yeah I didn't know there were others. There had to be five or so dogs there. "Oh, what the hell are they doing here?" I picked up the smallest and looked at it. It was so cute and, DAMN! Why am I such a sucker for the puppy eyes? Anyway, she was so cute I just had to bring her with me (and if that sounds girly to you, go get a shovel and start digging you're grave because I'll kick your ass!)

On the way back to the car Inuyasha passed. "What's with the dog?". I looked at him for a second, waiting for him to go away but he didn't so I told him to. "It's not your concern so get out of my way or I swear to god I'll run you the hell over" he left.

I swear my brother _is_ the biggest ass.

Okay that's the end of the 1st chappie please review! Wanna know what you think! Second chappie will be up ASAP!

sesshoumaruismine


End file.
